


koronténa

by Aziz



Series: myslím, tedy slam-versum [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Geralt je pořád zaklínač, Jaskier dělá slam poetry, Jaskier je z Ostravy, M/M, Slam Poetry AU, autor (jihočech) se pokouší o ostravštinu aby to bylo víc immersive, chci říct mělo to timeline ale pak jsem potřebovala napsat tohle, diskuze o sexu, foreshadowing a headcanony, hovory s babičkou, karanténa, koronavirus, krátký a sladký, psali "online samostudium" ale Jaskier četl "šoupací maraton", sex v trochu větších náznacích, timeline jaká timeline?, viním mývalzpívala všechny stížnosti pište jemu, zasazeno v Praze ale psáno člověkem co v ní nežije a nikdy nežil, šití roušek
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz
Summary: Jaskier a Geralt jsou spolu v karanténě (o můj bože, oni jsou spolu v karanténě)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Impala/Nikki
Series: myslím, tedy slam-versum [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622218
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	koronténa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkoblih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/gifts).



> Jestli tohle čte nějaký ostravák: prosím, neubližujte mi, měla jsem dobré úmysly. Omlouvám se.

Geralt se s těžkým oddechnutím natáhne vedle Jaskiera na postel. Jaskier se převalí na bok a začne si bezmyšlenkovitě pohrávat se světlými chlupy na Geraltově hrudi.

“Tři,” řekne Geralt.

Jaskier se na něj nechápavě zamračí. “Tři?”

Geralt přikývne. “Tohle je dneska třetí - a ještě jsme nesnídali. Ne, že bych si stěžoval - “

“To je dobře,” skočí mu do řeči Jaskier, “protože nemáš proč.”

Tím na Geraltově tváři vykouzlí pobavený úsměv. Nepatrně nad Jaskierem zavrtí hlavou a skloní se, aby ho políbil. Jaskier se nechá, jednou rukou dokonce vklouzne Geraltovi do vlasů, aby si ho posesivně přitáhl blíž.

“To nemám,” souhlasí Geralt, když se od sebe odtáhnou. Kdyby bylo před hodinou a půl, když se probudili, už by v sobě dávno byli - tedy, konkrétně, Geralt by byl v Jaskierovi, ale to je jen formalitka - tak, jako tomu doopravdy bylo, jak celá tahle ranní série začala. Naštěstí od té chvíle už uplynula ta zmíněná hodina a půl, tři čísla a sedm orgasmů (čtyři Geraltovy, tři Jaskierovy) a Jaskier se už nepotřebuje vypořádat s ranní erekcí. “Jen, že k takovýmhle číslům se po ránu obvykle nedostáváme.”

“Touhle dobou jsem totiž už obvykle na tvůrčích dílnách,” zazubí se Jaskier a protáhne se.

Koronové volno - _korovolno? koronovolno?_ \- si hodlal užívat do sytosti. Přece jen, jak často se vám v životě poštěstí, že vám škola, a vlastně i sám _stát_ , řekne, abyste radši zůstali zahrabaní doma a nechali svého přítele vyšukat vám mozek z hlavy. Teda, takhle přesně to samozřejmě neřekli, padlo cosi o _online výuce_ , ale to Jaskier samozřejmě ignoroval, protože když řekli _zavřená škola_ , slyšel _volnovolnovolno_ , a to si osobně přeložil jako _plno času na sex_ , protože na sex během běžného dne myslel _aspoň_ dobrých osmdesát procent času.

A jo, možná má na tyhle věci mít víkend, ale víkendy obvykle už má na něco vyhrazené, stejně jako má všední dny vyhrazené na školu. A když škola ze všedních dní odpadne, pak teprv je to absolutní _volno_.

Přitiskne se k Geraltovi. Potřebuje si jen trochu oddechnout, dát si na chvilku přestávku, a můžou to dotáhnout na čtyřku. Co se týče poměru kvantity a času, tohle se pravděpodobně bude moct měřit jen s několika příležitostmi, naposledy s tou Třeboní (jo, zášť ho vždycky vybičovala k oslnivým výsledkům).

“Jasku,” zabručí mu Geralt do ucha, a Jaskiera při tom slově řečeném tím hlasem příjemně zamrazí v zádech. Tímhle tempem ten oddech nebude vůbec dlouhý. Jenže Geralt pokračuje - “Nerad tě vyrušuju, ale zatímco ses rozcvičoval, přišlo ti na telefonu několik mailů. Řekl bych, že budou z fakulty.”

Jaskier protočí oči, odevzdaně zakloní hlavu a vydá ze sebe bezostyšně zmučený zvuk, než se odvalí na okraj postele. Sebere telefon z nočního stolku, vypojí ho z nabíječky.

Ve schránce má e-mail od rektora (informace), od děkana (informace, stejné, jako od rektora, ale podané trochu lidštější, téměř vtipnou formou), od vyučující tvůrčích dílen (zadání úkolu), od profesora _Novinářské etiky v praxi_ (pdfko k pročtení a otázky k zodpovězení) a dokonce i od toho divnýho chlápka, co jim přednáší _Ekonomiku v médiích_ , a od kterého by Jaskier takovouto svědomitost nečekal (zadání dvou referátů a celé kapitoly k nastudování jsou naopak projevem jeho zlomyslnosti, kterou od něj Jaskier klidně čekal).

“Doprdele,” zamumlá a přejede si rukou přes obličej. Chvilku tak zůstane, s dlaní přes oči, a jen přemýšlivě civí do temnoty.

“ _Eee_ , seru na to,” rozhodne se pak, vrátí mobil na stolek a překulí se zase zpátky k Geraltovi. Políbí ho na krk, zlehka přejede zuby přes jeho ohryzek, s jasným úmyslem otře svůj klín o Geraltovo stehno.

Geralt mu položí horkou ruku na hruď, a Jaskier čeká, že udělá cokoliv na světě, ale rozhodně ne, že ho něžně - _něžně_ , protože Geralt je hora svalů a bytost nadlidské síly a kdyby chtěl, tak by pravděpodobně Jaskiera dokázal roztrhnout vedví a ani by se nezadýchal - _odstrčí_.

Jaskier zakňučí a nehodlá se za takovou reakci stydět. “Co - ?”

Geralt na něj hledí se tázavě zvednutým obočím a s čímsi měkkým a vřelým v jeho zlatých kočičích očích. “Myslím, že bys měl na těch věcech pracovat, než se na tebe nahrnou další,” prohlásí jemným, ale odměřeným hlasem.

“To nemůžeš myslet vážně!” protestuje Jaskier. Pokusí se strčit Geraltovi ruku do klína, aby mu pomohl změnit názor, ale Geralt ho nekompromisně chytí za zápěstí dřív, než se mu to povede. Silně, ale ne bolestivě. Geralt moc dobře ví, přesně jakou silou se ho může dotýkat, a Jaskiera by to hřálo u srdíčka, kdyby ho tohle Geraltovo rozhodnutí příšerně nefrustrovalo.

“Gerte,” zkusí zaškemrat. Ta přezdívka je relativně nová a Jaskier se stále ještě nedokázal dobádat toho, jestli Geralta nesnesitelně sere, nebo se mu neskutečně líbí. Za pokus nic nedá.

“Jaskiere,” vrátí mu to Geralt. Jeho tón je starostlivý a neústupný. “Buď rozumnej kluk.”

Jaskier cítí, že jeho snahy se blíží ke konci. Obvykle dokáže být tvrdohlavý a neústupný a vydrží se hádat tak dlouho, dokud druhá strana neustoupí buď jeho argumentům, nebo jeho hysterickému výstupu. Geralt ale rozhodně nehraje fér. Jaskierovi přijde, že Geralt má vždycky navrch, a to se ani nemusí snažit, takže když se snaží, Jaskier opravdu nemá šanci.

Naposledy se pokusí zavzdorovat, i když ví, že je bitva předem prohraná. “ _Oči má jako roztavený zlato, a stehna jako dvě klády - rád bych si z nich udělal dobré kamarády_ ,” zarecituje s potměšilým úsměvem. Geralt nehne ani brvou.

“No jo, no jo, fajn,” protočí Jaskier oči a začne se sápat z postele. Trenky, ve kterých dneska spal, najde visící přes okraj matrace. Začne si je navlíkat, když se k němu Geralt zezadu přitiskne.

Obmotá mu ruce kolem pasu, políbí ho na spánek a zašeptá mu do ouška: “Když budeš hezky pracovat, dostaneš odměnu, co ty na to?”

Jaskierovi po páteři přejede elektrický výboj. Ztěžka polkne a olízne si náhle vyschlé rty. “Jakou odměnu?” zajímá se.

Geralt zabručí, jak dělá, že přemýšlí, a ten zvuk rozvibruje všechny kosti v Jaskierově těle. Políbí Jaskiera za ucho, zlehka zkousne jeho boltec. “Když se budeš učit a nebudeš se flákat, tak ti večer vykouřím. To zní dobře?”

To zní _kurva_ _fantasticky_. Jaskier to nečekal, ale brzy v jejich vztahu zjistil, že Geralt je překvapivě schopný hulibrk. Na to, že zrovna moc nemluví, svojí pusu ovládá naprosto mistrně, a - možná sám od sebe, možná kvůli těm šíleným mutacím - absolutně pozbyl dávicí reflex. Navíc mu to mezi Jaskierovými stehny velmi sluší, zvlášť protože vypadá, že si to velmi užívá, čehož si Jaskier u partnerů velice váží. Orál si nikdy nedokázal pořádně vychutnat, pokud se druhá partie tvářila, jako by raději dělala cokoliv jiného. K tomu má ta nabídka v sobě i trochu nevšednosti, protože i když oba dva rádi kouří i jsou kouřeni, často se něčemu takovému neoddávají naplno, jen jako součást předehry, protože jsou netrpěliví a chtějí _víc_. A _navíc_ , když už má Geralt pusu mezi jeho nohama, mívá tendenci zabrousit i o něco níž -

Jaskier nemá daleko od toho, aby se mu postavil už při té představě. Trhaně přikývne a při tom úpěnlivě myslí na toho kreténa z _Ekonomiky v médiích_ a na ty dva referáty, co jim zadal, aby zahnal počátky své erekce.

Geralt se zasměje, políbí ho na výstupek obratle a postrčí ho z postele.

“Ahoj, mami,” zahlásí Jaskier někdy po obědě do svého telefonu. “Jak se maš?” Geralt už si dávno všimnul, že když mluví s domovem, cpe se mu do huby rodilá, zkrácená ostravština, místo pražáčtiny, na kterou se první rok vysoké školy přeučoval, aby se mu holky v posteli nesmály a aby mu zkoušející u zkoušek rozuměli. Když mluví s maminkou Lettenhoveovou, dokonce občas sklouzne do toho nářečí, jakým mluví lidé, co žijí na úplných hranicích s Polskem, hlavně když se baví o jídle. Je to docela roztomilý.

A Geralt nechce odposlouchávat, o čem si jeho přítel povídá se svojí mámou, ale zaklínačský supersluch se nedá tak úplně _vypnout_ , takže nemá na výběr. Jaskier to ale ví a chápe, tak Geraltovi věnuje vědoucný úsměv, zatímco poslouchá, jak mu maminka povídá, že tatínek Lettenhove začíná pracovat z domova - _“Ty ho znaš, Julek, viš jak dlouho přechazel na ty smartfony, a teď po něm chtěji skajpovat,”_.

_“A co ty, jak se maš? Školu vam zavřeli?”_

“Učim se z domova, no,” přisvědčí Jaskier. “Budu se snažit moc nechodit ven.”

_“A nenudiš se tam? Cely dny jen zavřeny sam na bytě…”_

“Nejsem tu sam,” vysvětluje Jaskier spěšně, a tváře se mu zbarví dorůžova, když to říká, “mam tu Geralta, sme v karanteně spolu.”

_“To je ten bělovlasy? Co ho maš na instagramu?”_

Geralt nebyl úplným fanouškem toho, aby byl fotodokumentován, a do Jaskierových selfíček se zpravidla neusmíval, ale Jaskierovi se čas od času povedla zachytit momentka, kterou si vyvěsil na instastory - mezi jeho favority patřila fotka Geralta, s rukama hluboko v těstě, kterou Jaskier získal, když jednou pekl chleba (a Geralt na této fotce vypadá velice mužně a schopně a soběstačně), a pak taky krátké video, na kterém zachytil, jak Geral s nefalšovanou _láskou_ v očích na Jaskierově laptopu na Netflixu sleduje jakýsi dokument o koních - a i když se netvářil nadšeně, nikdy neprotestoval, asi protože usoudil, že není důvod brát Jaskierovi jeho zábavu.

“Přesně ten, mami.”

_“Tak s tim se asi moc nenudiš, jak tě znam.”_

“Mami!” Teď už je Jaskier nevyvratitelně červený. Geralt se mu pochichtává.

_“Jako bych nic neřekla, Julek. Zavolej prosimtě babičkam, určitě o tebe maji strach.”_

Když vláda zakáže všechny shromáždění nad třicet lidí a tím pádem vám totálně zařízne slam poetry, podle Jaskierovy slamové party existuje jen jediná možnost, co s tím. Udělají livestream.

Impala, která rok, dva zpátky streamovala _Skyrim: Elder Scrolls_ , nastaví stream na YouTube, a pak všechny provede tím, jak nastavit svoje kamery.

Mají čtyři vstupy. Impala vysílá s Nikki ze svého pokoje. Venca sedí ve svém obýváku, opodál sedí paní Vencová a na zemi mezi nimi si maluje jejich dcerka. Břeněk si k sobě pozval Mývala, protože upřímně nikdo z nich v Mývalově ruce nikdy neviděl telefon a v tuhle chvíli už se moc bojí na to se zeptat. A Jaskier samozřejmě vysílá ze svého gauče, a kameru natočí tak, aby byl Geralt taky v záběru, protože začíná mít pocit, že slamová komunita začíná mít Pana Slaninku radši, než Marigolda - a to ani neslamuje.

Všichni šijí roušky a svojí práci odloží, jen když na ně přijde řada se slamem. Impala s Nikki mají systém, Impala stříhá a Nikki sešívá a střídají se v žehlení, stejně tak jako Vencovi. Jaskier a Geralt jsou ale oba chlapi a mezi sebou mají jen pár mozkových buněk, takže nad tím moc nepřemýšlejí a oba vždycky od začátku až do konce dělají jednu roušku - naštěstí jsou o půl roušky posunutí, takže se neperou o žehličku nebo o nůžky. Břeněk a Mýval… Břeněk a Mýval nějakým způsobem produkují další a další roušky, které odkládají na kopičku, ale Jaskier nikdy nedokáže zaznamenat, jakým způsobem se jim to daří, protože Břeněk komentuje a Mýval má - projednou čisté - ruce mimo záběr.

Po jednom kole vyhlásí přestávku, aby se diváci - a že jich není málo, o něco víc, než kolik by jich čekali v klubu - mohli dojít občerstvit, uvolnit, zakouřit si nebo si dojít pro novou látku na roušky, pokud taky šijí, a Jaskier Impalu nechá hrát svůj playlist _pandemie 2020 párty_ , který seskládal před pár dny, když potřeboval prokrastinovat dělání úkolu do školy.

Geralt dokončí steh, udělá uzel, přebytečnou nit ukousne - což by asi nemělo bejt tak zatraceně sexy, ale _je to zatraceně sexy_ a Jaskier už před dlouhou dobou přestal nad těmahle věcma složitě přemýšlet - a odloží roušku na hromádku hotových. Políbí Jaskiera letmo do vlasů a vyrazí do kuchyňky. “Ještě frisco?” zavolá od ledničky.

Jaskier na stole mezi látkou, šňůrkami a nitkami najde svoje pití a zjistí, že už má dopito. “Buď té lásky,” zatrylkuje k Geraltovým zádům.

Očima zabloudí k livestreamu. Venca odpočívá a vykloněný ze svého křesla nakukuje své dcerušce přes rameno a ona mu zatím popisuje, co za první kolo nakreslila - Jaskier má pocit, že slyší slovo _zaklínač_ , asi se v tvorbě nechává inspirovat jejich slamy. Impala šla udělat čaj, takže na její obrazovce teď Nikki sedí sama a protahuje si ruce.

V chatovém okénku zaujme Jaskierovu pozornost záplava barevných srdíček.

 **_kotatko369:_ ** _PAN SLANINKA A PAN KVĚTINKA!!!!!!_

 **_melounn:_ ** _pan slaninka + pan květinka 4ever_

 **_AnneH:_ ** _@melounn květinka a slaninka jsou #couplegoals_

Jaskier zamrká, jestli ho neklame zrak. Skoro se nadechne, že k tomu něco řekne, ale v tu chvíli se ve svém okýnku Impala vrátí s dvěma hrnky čaje. Usadí se zase zpátky vedle Nikki na svůj huňatý koberec. Zamračí se, vypadá, že poslouchá.

 _The Weather Girls_ právě oznamují, že _z nebe prší muži, aleluja, prší muži._

“To zní jako peklo,” poznamená Impala, a Nikki vedle ní vyprskne smíchy.

  
Ještě ten večer, než jde spát, si Jaskier změní svoje jméno na instagramu na _Pan Květinka_. Líbí se mu to, zvlášť když ladí s Geraltovou přidělenou přezdívkou.

_“Juliánku! Ahoj! No to je dost, že ses zas ozval.”_

Jaskier protočí oči v sloup, ale na rtech mu hraje měkký úsměv. “Volal sem ti ve středu, babi,” připomene jí.

 _“V tyhle době je to dlouho,”_ odporuje babička Lettenhoveová, _“mame o tebe strach.”_

Jaskier si povzdechne. “Vždyť ja o vas taky. Všechno v pořadku u vas?”

_“V pořadku, v pořadku. Liduška tu včera byla, nakupuje nam, dokonce přivezla ty roušky, abysme mohli chodit venčit Baryka. Viděla sem, že vy ste taky šili, viď?”_

Když s Geraltem vyrazili nakupovat v čerstvě ušitých rouškách, musel se přece s jejich koronténa-chic pochlubit na sociálních sítích. Z části byl na jejich výtvory opravdu hrdý, z části jen šířil osvětu. Navíc, Impala s Nikki už na svoje instagramy vyvěsily absolutně roztomilý fotky v rouškách a pan Květinka s panem Slaninkou se přece nemohli nechat zahanbit. K tomu všemu na Geraltovi rouška zakrývala většinu jeho výrazu, takže se na fotce tentokrát tvářil téměř přívětivě. Téměř.

Babička mu ten příspěvek okomentovala. _Fešáci!_ , napsala, _Jste moc šikovní, Juliánku!_ Ach, Jaskier by si nikdy neodpustil, kdyby ji kdysi o Vánocích s instagramem nenaučil, protože babička Lettenhoveová byla jedním z paprsků čistého světla a lásky na internetu.

“Jo, dělali sme roušky pro všechny v baraku,” vysvětlí Jaskier.

_“To je od vas moc hezky, Juliánku. Tak se mějte krasně, davejte na sebe pozor a pozdravuj toho svyho štramaka.”_

“Vy taky! A dej za mě Barykovi piškot!”

Jaskier pozdravy Geraltovi netlumočí, protože ví, že Geralt je moc dobře slyšel.

“Juliánku,” zavrní Geralt. Když se mu Jaskier poprvé představil, muselo mu být jasné, že Jaskier není jeho rodné jméno. Byl ale gentleman a neptal se tak dlouho, až Jaskiera jednou po dalším mozek-pročišťujícím sexu napadlo, že už tak dobré tři měsíce s ním Geralt bydlí a dva z toho s ním spí a on mu ještě nevysvětlil své očividně umělé jméno, a tak mu to celé vysvětlil - že jeho celé jméno bylo značně _nekůl_ , a tak se pojmenoval po malé, žluťoučké, jedovaté kytičce, jejímž názvem ho už od dětství častovala babička z matčiny strany - která byla napůl Polka - protože v raném věku se často pokoušel propašovat si tu nádherně zbarvenou kytku do pusy. Geralt jeho rodné jméno moc často nepoužíval - začal až nedávno, když zaslechl, jak ho oslovují jeho babičky, a našel si v tom zvláštní zálibu. “Máš hotový úkoly?”

Jaskier chvatně přitaká, protože dneska po ránu odeslal i ten druhý referát z Ekonomiky v médiích, a na zbytek aktuálních úkolů má času dost.

“Tak pojď do postele, Juliánku.”

Jaskier se stále ještě nerozhodl, jestli lituje, že se Geralt o tomhle tvaru jeho jména dozvěděl. Spíš asi ne. 

“Jak se ta hra jmenuje?” ptá se Jaskier, zatímco Impala se mu vrtá v telefonu a pouští přes jeho bluetooth repráček jeho _pandemie 2020 párty_ playlist a Nikki jim všem nalívá vodku s pomerančovým džusem (v takovém poměru, že by se ten drink dal využívat i jako vcelku účinná dezinfekce).

“Nijak,” vysvětluje Nikki. “Našly jsme jí na internetu doslova před hodinou, když jsme googlily _hry pro páry._ Tohle byl první výsledek co nebyl o sexu.”

“Ach.”

“Tak nějak,” přisvědčí Impala a vrátí mu telefon.

Pražští slameři si propůjčili Paralelní Polis a vytvořili si slamový stream - a Jaskier a Impala se samozřejmě hodlali zapojit, až na to, že na dnešní večer si smluvili dvojité-rande-lomeno-karanténový-dýchánek, aby zahnali ponorkovou nemoc, takže ještě před začátkem jejich večera každý natočili jeden ze svých slamů (který si navzájem doplnili nápaditým interpretativním tancem, aby to bylo zajímavější) a videa klukům poslali, aby je zařadili do vysílání. Aspoň si díky nim ve studiu budou moct dát krátkou technickou přestávku.

“Fajn, takže,” Nikki zamžourá na svůj telefon do pravidel, “přečtu vám otázku, odpovíte za sebe navzájem, pokud se i jeden z vás splete, pijete, a pak jsme na řadě my.”

“Kdo vyhrává?” zabručí Geralt.

Impala se ušklíbne od ucha k uchu. “Ten, kdo nenasere svojí drahou polovičku.”

“Oblíbená barva?” zeptá se Nikki.

“To jsou otázky,” protočí Jaskier očima. Změří si Geralta od hlavy k patě a prohlásí: “Tmavě modrá.” Všiml si, že Geralt na něm nechává oči o trochu déle, když si na sebe vezme něco tmavě modrého, a od té chvíle si koupil čtyři nové (tmavě modré) páry boxerek. 

Geralt přikývne. “Žlutá?”

“Proto jsem šel po těch pryskyřníkách,” souhlasí Jaskier.

“Naty,” obrátí se Nikki na Impalu, “oblíbený roční období?”

“Léto,” vypálí Impala neomylně.

“Podzim,” odpoví Nikki, a pak si spolu plácnou a bylo by to roztomilý, kdyby Jaskier neuvažoval, jestli má vůbec Geralt oblíbené roční období. Tahle hra zní složitěji, než se na první pohled zdálo, zvlášť když je jeho spoluhráč někdo tak nečitelný, jako Geralt.

Ne, že by mu Jaskier nerozuměl, to zase ne - od té chvíle, co si Geralta nastěhoval do bytu, se už naučil rozpoznat co znamená téměř každé zabručení a zafunění, ale nejvíc, co se o Geraltově osobním životě dozvěděl, že někde po světě pobíhá jeho adoptovaná dcera, Lvíče z Cintry - Geraltovi přišel pohled z Tokija a Jaskier se zajímal, od koho je - a to, že má ve své zaklínačovské škole několik pseudo-bratrů - to Jaskier vykoumal sám, z Geraltova facebooku, protože ho jeden z nich označil na fotce z oslavy Ciriiných výročních sedmi stých narozenin.

“Kafe nebo čaj?” zeptá se jich Nikki.

“Kafe,” odpoví Jaskier s Geraltem jednohlasně. Na tom se neomylně shodnou. Jaskier čaj pije jen občas před slamem, s medem, na hlasivky.

“Velikost bot, Natuš?”

Impala se na tohle musí na okamžik zamyslet. “Třicet sedm, ale lodičky nosíš třicet osm, jinak tě tlačí.”

Nikki se zazubí od ucha k uchu a políbí Impalu do vlasů. “A ty máš třicet osmičky. Nevěděla jsem, že si to pamatuješ.”

“Jak bych si to nepamatovala, když mi to vykládáš vždycky, když si kupuješ boty. Což není málo, podotýkám,” šťouchne ji Impala, “myslím, že máš problém, a tvých třicet párů bot si to myslí taky.”

“Tolik jich nemám!” brání se Nikki hraně uraženě, ale z jejího hlasu je poznat, že je to číslo nepříjemně blízko. Zhluboka se nadechne a přečte klukům další otázku: “Narozeniny?”

Jaskier si není úplně jistý, ale má určité… tušení. Geralt mu to téměř určitě nikdy neřekl, ale. Jaskier prostě má _pocit_. “Šestýho července, upálení mistra Jana Husa.”

“Um, uh - jo,” vykoktá ze sebe Geralt, a tváří se neskutečně ztraceně.

Jaskierovi rychle z jeho mlčení dojde, proč. “Ty nevíš, kdy mám narozeniny, že ne?”

“Uuu,” zamne si Nikki ruce, “vypadá to, že Geralt prohrál.”

Ten večer se Geralt, po chvilce Jaskierova trucování, dozví, že se narodil dvacátého dubna. Když Impala s Nikki odejdou domů, lehce v náladě, Jaskier mu jeho neznalost rychle odpustí nadobro, protože se:  
 _zaprvé_ , nemůže zlobit na někoho, s kým bude v dohledné době v karanténě,  
 _zadruhé_ , nemůže zlobit na někoho, kdo umí se svým jazykem stejný věci jako Geralt a kdo je velmi ochotně předvádí na Jaskierovi,  
 _zatřetí_ , nemůže zlobit, když se musí vyrovnat s tím, že mu Geralt řekne, že Nikki je podle něj velmi jasně čarodějka.

**Author's Note:**

> Buďte jako slamparta: noste roušky, šijte roušky, buďte doma, buďte teplí. A mejte si ruce.


End file.
